Obsesión
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Lo haia estado observando y siguiendo con interés, siempre en una distancia prudente, sin que él la notara.  Siempre fantaseo con su primo llegando incluso a masturbarse con su foto.  DEDICADO A ANAUCHIA89


**Este One-shot está dedicado a Ana UChiha89 quien me pidió un HinaNEji, y para todos mis queridísimos lectores, en especial para aquellos amantes al HinaNeji. Tendrá más capítulos.**

Capítulo 1:

Impudencia…

_Les habían presentado en una pequeña fiesta de su tío __Hyūga Hizashi, hermano gemelo menor de su padre, Hyūga Hiashi. Su nombre era Hyūga Neji, hijo único de su tío, de siete años de edad, dos años menor que ella, y no más al presentarles quedo completamente enamorada de él, tanto que al pasar los años se había convertido en una enfermiza __**obsesión.**_

Cuando su mejor amiga, Tenten, le comentó sobre el gusto de Neji por las muchachitas de cabello largo, lo dejo crecer. A él le gustaban las chicas inteligentes, y a ella le sobraba mucho más que inteligencia. Sin que se percatara, le tomo fotos y las atesoro en una pequeña cajita, ¡No! Por el hecho de no querer perderlas, sino por el simple y vergonzoso hecho de que eran muy comprometedoras para colocarlas en un portarretratos como había hecho con varias, demasiado alertadoras ya que en el ángulo que las había tomado fácilmente cualquiera podría deducir que ella lo espiaba y tomaba fotos sin su consentimiento. Deseaba mucho más que mirarlo y aspirar aroma mientras retozaban en la hierba y jugaban de mano…_deseaba tocarlo, pero no como lo hacía, sino como una mujer toca a un hombre que desea, asiéndole sentir su pasión e intensidad que se proye_cta en una tremenda calentura.

Hoy, finalmente, se cumpliría su _"capricho", _así se lo había jurado ella y propuesto. Esa noche, sin que su tío se percatara de su presencia rondar la casa a esas horas de la madrugada, salió de habitación y avanzó hasta el recibidor, tomando asiento en una silla, frente a umbral de la puerta. Regocijó en sus adentros manifestándose en ese rostro, de facciones delicadas, una amplia y perturbadora sonrisa que sólo un esquizofrénico podría manifestar.

Espero ansiosa, con sus labios contraídos. Sabía a legua como eran las fiestas entre chicos luego del partido de baloncesto, y hoy para su suerte, se había llevado una de las tantas que se celebraron esa semana. Pronto, escucho el ruido de una motocicleta llegar, estacionándose frente a la residencia. Contrajo su aliento y apretó sus dedos con fuerza a su bata de color café. Él había llegado, concluyéndose así su tormentosa espera que la había hecho comer sus uñas por la ansiedad.

Se reincorporo de un salto al sentir el ruido de la perilla girarse, abriéndose la puerta al minuto. Lo observo meticulosamente. Su estado era deplorable y sus facciones daban a entender que había ingerido más que alcohol. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus parpados rojos debido a la droga que seguramente había inhalado o fumado, aun así de su estado, ella no se preocupo, sino que celebro internamente al tenerlo sedado a su merced.

Neji levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de alguien frente a él, interceptando la desvaída figura de alguien a quien reconoció difícilmente al esforzar su vista en el tercer intento. La fulminó con la mirada con gran incertidumbre e intento cuestionarle sobre su presencia, pero ella fue más rápida y avanzó hacía él, tomándolo del brazo, le ayudo a reincorporarse un poco, cruzando de esa forma su mano por la cintura de él para ayudarle a caminar.

—_Shsss…__no hagas ruido._ —Le pidió ella en su cómica e "inocente" voz.

—_Aún tío esta en el despacho_. —Susurro para él, comprobando el joven que ella no era la única desvelada en la residencia, sino que su padre al igual, y probablemente, esperándole para reprenderlo por sus horas de llegada.

—Hinata. —Le llamo con voz grave.

— ¿Qué haces despierta?—Le cuestionó mientras era llevado por las escaleras que le conducían al segundo nivel de la casa. Algo no iba bien hoy. Era común ver a su padre despierto a esas horas, pero a ella no.

—_Hoy era la recepción de mis padres, ¿Recuerdas?_ —El joven mascullo una maldición al pasar por desapercibido tan importante día…ayer fue el día de la recepción que había organizado su padre en honor a su difunto hermano, el padre de Hinata quien ya cumplía nueve años de su dolorosa muerte.

Se alerto de sobre manera al escuchar la voz de su padre quien hablaba a esas hora por teléfono, posiblemente algún cliente del extranjero. La Hyūga avanzó su paso junto a su primo y con el pie abrióla puerta de la habitación con cuidado y lo condujo hasta la cama, recostándolo. Lo observó con una mirada sombría sin él percatarse. Estaba completamente absorto de la realidad, dominado por los efectos del alcohol y la droga. Tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y acerco sus manos temblorosas hasta el pecho, húmedo por la lluvia, de él. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y sin más preámbulos coloco las palmas de sus manos, bien abiertas, en aquel pecho, suspirando casi en un sollozo. Sus mejillas ardían del calor intenso que sentía recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el musculoso pecho por encima de la tela húmeda de su camiseta. Separó sus manos con la idea de llevarlas hasta sus botas y quitárselas, tirándolas al suelo. Tomo en manos los bordes de su bata y la subió hasta sus muslos a medida que se levantaba y tomaba asiento encima de él. Suspiro con deseo, sintiendo todo ese ardor quemarle los poros de su cuerpo, Apretó más sus muslos a la cintura de él, restregándose con suma delicadeza, queriendo y anhelando más que "simples" roses. Llevó sus dedos hasta los primero botones de su húmeda camisa desabotonándolo uno por uno, sin prisa alguna, después de todo, estaba por así decirlo inconsciente de las acciones de ella, por tanto, tenía la ventaja de hacerle lo que quiera…para eso había esperado tanto tiempo.

Separo los bordes de la camisa a sus lados, pudiendo así deleitarse con la suave, firme y cremosa piel de su primo; coloco sus manos y estiro sus dedos por completo, recorriendo de manera lenta el abdomen y sus hombros, comprobando que tan suave y firme era su piel.

Sin dejar de moverse, inclino su cuerpo hacia delante, llevando su rostro hasta su pecho. Aspiro su aroma riquísimo y con la punta de su lengua recorrió su pecho hasta llegar a su tetilla izquierda, atrapándola entre sus dientes. Lo escucho gruñir, y ella sonrió como niña traviesa. Lo mordisqueo y acaricio con la punta de su lengua sintiendo en el proceso como esta endurecía ante sus acciones.

Quiso sentir más por lo que se levantó un poco para quitarle la correa y desabotonar su pantalón. Estaba ansiosa por ver su pene, quería verlo, y sobre todo, sentirlo y saborearlo, comprobar si era tan suave y firme como se lo había imaginado en sus constantes fantasías. Bajó el zíper de sus jeans y los bajo un poco viendo por encima de esa tela oscura de sus bóxer un gran bulto. Sus manos le temblaban, aún así eso no le permitió para llevarlas hasta los bordes de su bóxer, bajándolos con sumo cuidado ya que no quería alertarlo en su profundo "sueño".

Un gran y erecto pene salió a relucir en el momento que ella bajo por completo sus bóxer, viendo el tamaño que tenía aquella anatomía. Lo tomo entre sus manos, sintiendo la suave textura y sus venas que sobresalían a consecuencia de su tremenda erección. Era de color canela y su glande era un color más oscura. Llevo su dedo índice hasta su glande e introdujo con curiosidad la punta de su dedo la pequeña rajita que tenía en su centro, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su primo daba un pequeño respingón. Sonrió y de manera constante paso su dedo índice por la rajita de su glande, viendo como su pene temblaba ante sus caricias. Lo masajeo entre sus manos y bombeo para luego levantarlo un poco y conducir su rostro hasta sus testículos, atrapando uno en sus labios, humedecidos por su saliva. Al principio, jugó solo con su testículo izquierdo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo a su gusto, pero luego, su excitación aumento más, metiendo por completo sus testículos en su pequeña boca, acariciándolos dentro con su lengua.

Se separo de sus testículos y llevo su boca hasta la glande de su pene, aspirando su aroma masculino que insistentemente intentaba de imaginarse para así hacer sus fantasías más "realistas". No había forma de imaginarse aquello, aquel olor tan embriagador y distinto a cualquier otro. Humedeció su lengua y la paso por sus labios, se acerco un poco y sin más preámbulos, metió por completo su glande en su boca, chupándolo como si fuera algún dulce. Si su aroma era exquisito, su sabor era aun más. Por una parte, era salado y por otro extraño, aun así, su sabor y ese extraño fluido trasparente que salía por su pequeño orificio, no le molesto ni le desagrado en lo más mínimo. Lo saco de su boca para recorrer con su lengua los bordes de su glande, y en un arrebato, metió por completo su pene hasta el nacimiento de este. Si aquello fuera una película pornográfica, de seguro ella seria la estrella más vista por su gran mamada.

Los pasos alertadores de alguien dirigirse hacia ellos, la alertaron, levantándose al momento. Coloco con lamentación el pene de su primo dentro de sus boxes, subió el zíper y arreglo su pantalón, separándose por completo de él.

—Neji, cariño. —Tocaron a la puerta, entrando su tía Kushi.

Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata en el cuarto de su hijo, pero luego se enterneció al ver aquella carita de niña humilde.

—Hinata, cielo. Si tu tío se entera se molestara mucho al ayudar a Neji. —Se aproximo hasta ella.

—Descuida. Yo me hare cargo, vete a dormir ya antes de que tu tío te vea y se entere. —pidió su tía, Hinata acepto con una amplia y sutil sonrisa para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación, maldiciendo en sus adentros a su tía quien había osado en interrumpirle.

Camino en silencio en dirección a su habitación, con el rostro contraído como el de un demonio y sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Estaba enojada. Juro en sus adentros cumplir por completo su fantasía aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.


End file.
